All's Science Fair in Love and War
by Tidal18
Summary: It's been a few years now since elementary and Jimmy and Cindy have finally gotten together as a couple, but its science fair week again and Jimmy and Cindy are about to put that aside, as agreed, to enter and compete separately again for the last time.
1. Sunday Evening

All's Science-Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

It had been approximately five years since Cindy and Jimmy declared their love for one another in the seventh grade. Perhaps it might have never come to pass if it weren't for the persistence and help of a few close friends that noticed the 'strong but denied' attachment. It was obvious there were feelings between them so eventually love kicked ego's butt and blah, blah, blah... Cindy and Jimmy finally got together and became a couple. There were a few bumps along the way at first but as time passed they found a balance where they could co-exist as a loving couple but still engage in intellectual sparing matches. Knowing these two it's highly doubtful that this aspect could ever have gone away, it was part of what made their relationship fiery and alive.

In almost all things they shared and worked together on countless ideas, projects and inventions either initiated by Jimmy or Cindy. Everyone was glad to see the mean spirited arguing that used to occur, traded in for something more constructive; competitive debates that benefited them both by pushing them to a greater potential. But there was one thing that could never be lost and over the years had become a well known Retroville tradition; the annual end-of-May Science Fair, which Vortex and Neutron entered and competed in separately. Yes, aside from this tiny break in the usual, James and Cynthia were a loving, almost average couple but when Science Fair week began; it was an all out, anything goes war. It was agreed they would compete in this one week of fire to see the best each other had to offer, and duel their equally equipped intellect, on fair grounds. Perhaps they agreed to this arrangement because they missed the stimulating challenges they had in their elementary years, before they laid their arms on the table and called a truce. Or perhaps their were just little few in Retroville who could level the comprehension power of James Isaac Neutron and Cynthia Aura Vortex (which made for one exciting, unforgettable evening every year, come judgment time)? Only they knew for sure.

The unwritten goal of the pact was both would enter, separately, the finest project they could present and at the same time; guard it with all their might but still try to sabotage the rivals'. You could try to stay clear of these two during the annual science fair week, but… if your names happened to be Libby, Sheen or Carl; chances are you'd be caught up in the war one way or another. And wouldn't you know it, our story beings on the very eve of this infamous week.

It was rounding to 10:00 a.m. in the evening and the hero and heroin of this story occupied a private booth at the ol' Candy Bar. They had arrived earlier with their childhood friends Libby, Sheen and Carl but wanted to enjoy the last few hours they had together as a normal couple before competition began 12:00 a.m. sharp. Their friends understood and occupied another booth a few chairs up. Cindy huddled in closer to her boyfriend's warm body. Jimmy had his left arm wrapped around her and his right arm, elbow bent, rested on the seat-cushions' backrest; holding up his chin in thought. He was gazing out the window next to their booth. Cindy shifted her rested head, which lay on his chest, up to his turned head.

"Thinking about your entry?" she inquired with a smile. Jimmy didn't turn his head but he grinned to himself when Cindy's words distracted him from his other thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked. Turning away from the window, he picked up their shared soda on the table, to sip from his straw.

"So you_ have _been thinking about it? I was kind of worried; you looked like you were in a more serious thought." Jimmy couldn't meet her gaze completely because the truth was; he _was_ in a deeper thought. Normally 'Why would that even matter?' you'd think but the thing of it was; it wasn't the first time he had been like that. It was growing more frequent and Cindy was taking notice.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about?" Cindy stared at him for a brief moment measuring the possibility of actually letting him tell her this time but then decided against it for the umpteenth time.

"No, don't," she responded, regretting she inquired in the first place. The answer was blunter then she intended but she couldn't keep coming up with soft excuses to keep from hearing what he wanted to tell her; or discuss with her. The girl feared she knew what it was and wanted to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. Still, it was apparent in Jimmy's face that she had cut him again. After a minute Jimmy countered in a softer voice, getting over the rejection.

"Its okay," assuring her by pulling her in a bit tighter. "Are you going to recruit Libby for help with your project this year?" Jimmy spoke, changing the subject. Cindy was glad to have a chance to think about something other.

"You know I am, but it gets harder every year. She keep's finding an excuse to be hanging out with Sheen instead." She paused and rocked her head. "Those two… seriously," she beamed. "But this year I heard Sheen's leaving for Mexico tomorrow so Libby will have no way out and that means…"

"Oh no," Jimmy finished her sentence with a growing realization. "Yah, it means I'm stuck with only Carl." Cindy gave a hearty chuckle at the thought of awkward Carl knocking down all of Jimmy's experiments and giving Jimmy more trouble then he could handle. _With just Carl, half the sabotaging was already in the bag. _

"Yeah, but one friend per person this year evens out the odds."

"No, I think it increases your odds," he replied hastily, to Cindy's obvious delusion. She laughed back and Jimmy leaned in to drop a kiss on her conniving little head.

"Would you look at those too?" Libby pointed from a distance. "You can hardly believe that the most ruthless competition that can happen during science fair week is like this, just hours before it begins and then right back to this right afterwards."

"Jimmy's kind of scary when he competes against Cindy," Carl replied, recalling being on Jimmy's team previous years.

"Lucky for me I'll be in Mexico visiting my tía Ruth." Sheen stated proudly.

"I thought you said you were visiting your aunt?" Carl inquired, confused.

"I am."

"Ohh, is tía Mexican for aunt?"

Libby and Sheen stared at the very confused Carl. "Uhh, Carl, Sheen speaks Spanish."

*blink*

"Spanish? Then why are you going to Mexico?"

Exasperated, Sheen threw a spastic 'never mind Carl' to end the madness. He counted his blessings for having the chance to get away, and then got up to use the bathroom.

Libby reversed back to the original conversation.

"I wouldn't worry about Jimmy this year Carl. Have you noticed Jimmy's been a bit off track lately? Usually before science fair week he's very alert and active with all his ideas for his entry. Lately he's been more pensive.

"He hasn't said anything to me about it," Carl replied, suddenly concerned for his friend. "Maybe he and Cindy had a fight?"

"Not the way those two are looking right now," stealing another glance back at Jimmy and Cindy then noticing Sheen coming back from the restroom.

"Hey Libbs' It's getting late, how about I walk you home?" Libby nodded and scooted out of the booth. "Do you want to come with us Carl?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah. I got to get home to finish my protective suit I designed myself to protect my body from any experiment Jimmy may involve me in."

Libby tossed a wave to Jimmy and Cindy, indicating the gang was moving out. Jimmy caught the signal and waved his hand back, signaling to go on without them. He and Cindy were planning on staying just a little longer.

"Good luck with your suit, Carl." Sheen and Libby waved goodnight to their friend after dropping him off at his house. Libby and Sheen continued on their way till they reached destination: Libby's Home. Hand in hand of course. For awhile they talked about Sheen's stay in Mexico and how they were going to miss each other. Libby remembered how Sheen had been absent when she brought up the subject of Jimmy's behavior change. She didn't know Jimmy as well as she knew her best friend Cindy but when she saw how it had been affecting Cindy recently, she opened up the question to Sheen; hoping to shed some light for Cindy's sake.

"I didn't know Jimmy had been acting differently."

"Not different, just off... or at least distracted but not in the same way were used to seeing him." Sheen pondered for a moment to oblige his girlfriend and dredged up something, he had heard from him; back a week ago down in his lab.

"Actually I remember when I was down in Jimmy's lab, last week while he was using me to fix that R.D.M thing. He started talking about university and collage app's and the topic of what I was planning to do after our last year here at Lindberg High school. I can't recall his exact words but I think he said 'If it goes successfully, big things for him may happen after the science fair _and_ a permanent move away

from Retroville.'"

"Really?-I see." Libby began connecting the pieces together, but her train of thought broke for a second as Sheen pointed out they arrived at her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sheen; to see you off with a goodbye," she declared with a blow kiss & smile. Sheen's response: he drew up the step Libby stood on to give her a real kiss.

"Ok, I won't leave until I see you," he winked and walked down the steps, waving goodnight.

After a moment in dreamland, Libby reverted back to her original thoughts_. So that's why Jimmy's been so distracted. He's probably thinking about far away prestigious universities to attend. Everyone knows he has the choice of any one he wants and the chances that Cindy will be able to tag along or enroll in the same school aren't as strong. _

"Hey Cin, It's getting late. How about we leave now, the candy bar's closing up?"

"I guess your right; it's almost 12:00 a.m. anyways." Jimmy helped her out and grabbed his jacket. When in close proximity to their houses Jimmy stopped Cindy for a moment before they headed off in there separate directions and becoming rivals.

"Good luck this year with your entry submission," he staggered trying to think of something to say without rocking Cindy's boat. She gave him a half sympathetic smile for trying. She didn't have her usual hyped attitude with the thought of smoking Jimmy's butt, and it was because she couldn't stop kicking herself for hurting Jimmy by not letting them talk about what was bothering him; _and her_. But this was the last year she and Jimmy could compete and dang it, she was going to make it count if it kills her! So Cindy gathered up the best hard sell she could make. Jimmy quivered for a second when he saw the devious change in Cindy's stare.

"Luck? I don't need any luck! You're going down this year! Forget all those past attempts and entries. This year I'm going to leave all that in the dust!" She slammed her right fist into her palm (Taekwondo maneuver) and grinned deviously. "This year will beat all, it's going to be imprinted on your memory until death do us part! For generations to come I'm going to make this the most unforgettable science fair that Retroville or any other county has ever seen!

It was a bit over the top but Jimmy was glad to see her gift of striking fear and intimidation into others since the day he met her hadn't been lost. "You make it sound like I have no more chance of winning then a dead man."

"Darn right!" she laughed manically to herself.

Jimmy grinned, hands in his pockets and turned around for his lab. "Ok, see you tomorrow sweetheart."

"What, no rebuttal?" she called out to a walking Jimmy.

"Oh, don't worry; I have a few surprises up my sleeve. I won't disappoint," promising it with a goodnight wave.

"That's what I want to hear!" she yelled back; as Jimmy was almost gone now. "Oh who am I kidding, his heart isn't in it… and neither is mine," she admitted silently to herself while turning around for her own house, with a head slightly drooped.

"Cindy's really excited about this… What am I going to do?" Jimmy thought miserably, placing his palm on Vox's reader. The hair scanner thing had been long trashed when Jimmy began noticing how many hairs he was losing with each pluck; and not just by his own hand too.

'Access Accepted'

"I guess it makes sense. It's our very last time we can scientifically battle. I don't know, to many things to think about, I can't get myself into the mood." Jimmy continued muttering to himself. He walked through his lab adjusting gizmos and knobs wherever needed, reading updates and giving quick inspections. His conduct reflected that familiarity most people adjust to after living in a house for a long enough time. He patted Goddard's head and removed his jacket which ended up thrown on the couch, along with an exhausted teen genius and all his dilemmas. He rubbed his eyes and forehead to try and clear his mind. He let out a deep sigh. The only body parts he had energy enough to move, were his eyes; so he let them wander. They caught sight of a stack of papers and torn envelops that piled on his table, in front of the couch. He managed to bend forward enough to just grab a particular form. He read just the first words aloud.

"Harvard University is pleased to accept…" he read to his dog Goddard. "What kind of problem is that? You'd think this would be a good thing. Then why is it making me so miserable? I didn't _have_ to apply but I guess being the '_genius_' that I am I couldn't keep my '_genius_' curiosity away. I should have known I would be accepted. Now that I know I can attend one of the best, how can I turn it down?" but the real reason was,-"How can I leave Cindy?" he finished. He tossed the acceptance letter back on the pile.

Goddard saw his distressed owner and as programmed by Jimmy, flipped opened a panel where typed out words began processing; to reply back to his master.

"Have you tried talking to Cindy about it?" Jimmy looked up to see his caring dog, something he also had to program.

"Yeah I've tried, but she's dead set not to hear me. I haven't mentioned university or moving away but it's the inevitable and I think she knows it too." James buried his head in his palms and let out an out of place chuckle. "I love her too much to not want to leave. I would rather have her come with me but I believe I heard her say she planned to stay here to attend University of Texas to study language and photography. I don't want to stand in the way of her future."

"Eventually you will have to confront her with it."

"I know Goddard but I think that's not going to happen until after the fair. I can't tell what she's really feeling but she sure made a show of it just now, trying to convince me she was fervent about it."

"Why not try, for Cindy? Give her something to look forward to before everything falls apart for her."

"I guess you're right. Alright, for her sake I'm going to at least try and give her the best competition,-but I haven't even started anything yet, what should I enter?"

"You could try reviving an old invention?" Jim hummed, likening the idea and Goddard listed out a list of stagnant inventions Jimmy abandoned for various reasons.

"Oh, that's a good one. Where did I store it?" Jimmy got up off his couch and looked around. "Oh yes over there…" he walked over to a shelving unit and his mechanical pooch followed. Jimmy reached up to grab the semi large doohickey off the shelf. It's was times like this he was glad he had his growth spurt a few years back; which allowed him to grow to a nice lean length and to his satisfaction; a nice height difference between him and his girlfriend (finally). While Jimmy examined the condition of his abandoned invention Goddard processed one more thing.

"Don't forget Cindy's eighteenth birthday coming up."

"Oh that's right. The chemically soaked crystals should be ready now…" Jimmy trailed off to check-up on a previous project. "I'll hook this up to the R.D.M. for testing later."


	2. Monday

Cindy laid down sprawled out on her bed with one leg balancing on the other bent leg. Fortunately she had some music in her ears to pass the time. It was sometime late afternoon on a Monday.

"Hey girl, what's up?" The door to Cindy's bedroom opened slightly. A familiar face poked around the opened door. It was Libby, entreating her friend for entry.

Cindy didn't move much to take notice, she recognized the voice anyways. "What are you doing here Libbs?" her apathetic voice leaked.

"Your mom let me up. I'm here to help you with your submission for the science fair. Don't tell me you haven't started it yet?"

"It's over there. I've already finished it." Libby walked in through her room with care, taking notice. She saw indeed some sort of device rested on her dresser. Libby ignored it and went directly to her friend and sat on the open space on her bed.

"Girl, what's up?" Cindy only glanced her way for a moment then back to where she was staring before. She didn't have the energy to talk. "You're not yourself," but Libby figured Cindy already knew that, _so she'll just have to jump right to the problem_. "This has to do with Jimmy and about the possibility of him moving away to college, doesn't it?" Cindy's expression morphed into her true emotions. Libby hit the mark. "Please talk to me girl. I don't want to see you so sad like this. Have you even discussed this with him?" Cindy gave in and pulled her headphones off.

"He doesn't have to. I already know he's going to leave. He'll be accepted to the best school there is and I'll be left behind. Even if I try as hard as I possibly could, I'm studying very different things than he is. He's going to pick the best school for his dreams, and I honestly have to do the same, but that's not all." Cindy began again. "What if he finds another girl? I don't know- someone who shares his same love for science and can actually understand his ramblings."

"Now you know that wouldn't happen to you. He's crazy for you."

"But I'm not the smartest girl in the world, only around here. When he finally goes out in the world, he'll discover more amazing girls than me and they'll probably fall for him. You have to admit Libby; he's grown up to be rather hunkish," she smiled to herself, "and especially since he decided to sport a new hairstyle instead of that boyish chocolate swirl."

"I thought it was cute."

"Cute for a sixth grade, after that, not so much."

"Cin, I think you're crazy thinking he'll fall for someone else. You're the only one who can ignite that fiery competitive side of his and actually match him. He adores you for it and if you can't see how much, you've been blind for a long time. Besides that's not the only quality you sport that he's attracted to. Girl, look at you in the mirror. What other girl can compete with you? " Cindy looked in the mirror to see herself staring back at her. Very pleased to see she wasn't plain in the slightest.

"He does love me doesn't he?" she smiled.

"Since elementary," Libby affirmed. But then Cindy fell back on her bed with her arms over her head. She wasn't convinced it was enough to not cause a strain on their relationship if there was any chance that Jimmy would have to go away. If she wasn't by him, would he remain faithful? All sorts of scenario questions rotated through her head, like: What would I do if he left? What would he do? What would we do? Is there no way I can stop it? Should I try and stop it? Maybe he won't go away…

"Oh don't kid yourself Cindy." Cindy rebuked herself quietly in response to that last thought, but Libby heard it. She felt very sorry for her best friend. The situation seemed hopeless because Cindy had no hope in it turning out any other way. Libby looked back over to the motionless project Cindy abandoned.

"What are you entering this year?"

Cindy was only half interested in the question. Very unlike her, considering she loved to show off what her brain could offer. "It's just a prototype. You put the headphones on a none-English speaker and when someone talks to them in English it will pick up the vocal waves and translate to the listener what the English speaker said in their own language. I haven't developed much variety yet other than French, German and Spanish." Libby pursed her lips, impressed. "It's already finished so I don't really need your help this year."

"Well I'll be around anyway. Sheen's already left for Mexico, I said goodbye to him at the airport." Libby waited a minute before continuing, "You know I heard from Sheen that the science fair this year will be very important for Jimmy. If he wins it will mean a permanent leave from Retroville."

"What?" Cindy gasped.

"You have to let him talk to you about this, you can't keep moping here, it's not going to change anything but I think talking it out will help… a lot!"

"He really said that? I can't believe this. Then it really is true? And if he wins the science fair then it's all set in stone? No, I can't believe this. But why, what does winning this year's 12th grade division have to do with his future?"

"I can't be sure but remember how there's always those stuffed shirt types that come around judging time. Maybe they're deans or representatives from elite schools checking out possible future applicants?"

"Last year Randy Artisan won the 12th grade division and soon after he was selected for a scholarship at Cal Tech. That's probably what Jimmy was talking about!" Cindy let out a growl. "That dirty, lying, ratfink-Why didn't he tell me about this!"

"You didn't let him, remember?" her friend stated. Cindy blushed an 'oh yah'.

"But still." "Hmm...That gives me an idea!" Libby squirmed, Cindy had that look again. Although part of her was very happy, it was a Cindy characteristic that seemed to be coming back. "I've already finished my project but I haven't put a plan together for a sabotage of his project yet!"

"Don't do anything you're going to regret girl," Libby urged but it was too late, Cindy was far gone now. Way passed the hope of hearing good sense. "You don't want to ruin his chances at a good future do you?" Cindy caught her words but was prepared with an argument.

"Jimmy can attend any university he wants, if not a scholarship here, he'll find another one there. Maybe if I prevent this Jimmy won't leave at all. I may not stop it altogether but I can try and delay it. I won't go down without a fight!" Cindy replied rather factually. Libby groaned not to certain Cindy's thinking was right or that this was such a good idea at all. Cindy had grabbed some pens and paper and was already working on some layout for a booby-trap. Years before, it was for good natured competition to try and bag the opponents entry to win but this year it was just about getting Jimmy. Cindy could care less about her project now.

"Ooohoohoohoo… this is good." The calculating girl reviewed deviously. "Almost like a work of art." Libby shook her head while watching her friend loose herself, thinking there must be some sort of help classes for conditions like Cindy's. "You going to help or what?" Cindy tossed her a pen on command.

Libby gave in. "Alright, what you want me to do?"

"Hand me my science fair entry. I think I'll have to make a few adjustments before that baby will win any awards." Cindy's smile was not healthy.

"Can you repeat that Jimmy, I don't think I understand?"

"It's simple Carl, just step into that area, and place this on your head and when I say 'ready', press that green button on the band I placed on your wrist. This won't be painful I promise. It's just a preliminary test to help my entry for the fair this year. I need a quick study on how it tests, while hooked to the R.D.M."

"This has no abnormal side affects right?" Carl by now has built up a healthy concern for Jimmy's experiments on him.

"None whatsoever, I tested in on Sheen last week." Jimmy began setting up the machine for the trial run.

"That's very reassuring." Carl shivered. Jimmy signaled go. Carl pressed the button and electricity began sparking. He watched as Jimmy roved his hands all over the controls a few feet away. He couldn't hear clearly all Jimmy was saying to him through the heavy headgear of the R machine. As quickly as begun, the experiment ended and Jimmy walked over to help his guinea pig out.

"So, you're still alive. See Carl, no harm?"

"Yeah I guess Jimmy," rubbing the top of his head trying to feel if all his hair was still there.

"I'll just run diagnostics to see if it was a success. I should know in about an hour or so." Jimmy said, while pulling off the remaining wires on Carl. After, he headed over to another panel and flipped a few switches to begin diagnostics.

Carl walked over to where Jimmy was. "Hey Jimmy, what is this thing you've put together anyways?"

Jimmy remained distracted with his check-ups. "Oh it's all very complex Carl; I'm hoping it _will _be my entry for the fair, if it passes inspection and my satisfaction of course. That's why I have to do tests on it."

"Ohh." Carl understood only what he was capable of, but at least Jimmy could sometimes communicate to him in a language he could understand. "So have you thought about collage yet, Jimmy?"

James head bent down to inspect more closely on his readings, or perhaps it was his reaction to Carl's question that caused him to react as suddenly as he did.

"Yeah I've been thinking about it," replied a lower voice, head still bent in concentration.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet but I've been thinking about zoology. Do you think that would suit me, Jim?"

"Why sure Carl, you love animals, especially llamas. I think it's a great idea Carl."

"Oh thanks Jim," pleased Jimmy thought so too. "I haven't decided for sure yet though."

"We'll I'm sure you'll find something that's right for you." Carl wasn't the best at reading people, especially people as complex as Jimmy was, if he even knew any, well besides Cindy, so he couldn't figure out what Libby had been talking about yesterday. He watched for signs of abnormal behavior in his friend but he seemed to be the same old mind-going-a-thousand-miles-a-minute, Jim. He was on the verge of asking but was interrupted.

"Cindy's heading towards the lab. She's been detected on Vox's radar." James rolled his chair over to the monitor to see if he was correct. "This could be an attempt to steal secrets or worse: sabotage!" Jimmy got excitedly worked up over the new development. He was going to have some fun with this.

"How does your Vox thingy know its Cindy and not someone else?"

James never refused a curious inquisition when they were about his own brilliant innovations. It gave him the chance to gloat and explain at the same time.

"Well Carl, it's simple really. I installed a scent detector. It's programmed to pick up Cindy's personal smell from a broad radius. The stronger the scent the more effective the sensors are. And Cindy only ever wears one scent: the perfume I got for her on valentines. She seldom wears little else," he proudly declared whilst fake buffing his fingernails to a shine on his t-shirt, topped off with a blow.

"**Neutron, it's your girlfriend**." The phrase rang loud as it was filtered down through the lab to Carl and Jimmy from outside where Cindy had talked into the intercom.

"Betty? You want to come down"? Jimmy replied back to the unseen Cindy trying to hold back his sarcastic snicker.

"**James**!"

"You know you're off limits. Cin. It's competition week."

Her sarcasm was very evident in her voice. "**Yes, I'm so glad to know you're in the spirit of things but there is something you forgot to give me yesterday and I'm here to collect**.

Jimmy thought back. _What did I forget?_ "I don't understand what you're talking about?"

"**A goodbye kiss, that's what. You didn't give me one last night**." Jimmy relaxed back in his chair, glad it wasn't anything serious.

"Ok, ok." He waved his hands in submission. "But you stay up there. _I'll _be the one to come to _you_," he emphasized. The elevator shot up and the sliding door on the outside of the clubhouse slid open. Jimmy stepped out of the elevator with one foot remaining in. The whole thing was over in a flash. Jimmy had grabbed Cindy, pulled her in for a peck on the lips then was ready to head back.

"No wait!" Cindy hastily caught Jim before he left. "That wasn't a real kiss. Give me something more to savor," she begged.

Jim reluctantly turned back to try again for Cindy, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck by staying on the surface too long, mingling with his rival.

Cindy pulled him in this time with a kiss that stunned even Jimmy. His boy instincts kicked in fast and he gave into Cindy's passionate lip lock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whole ordeal lasted at least a good minute. It took Jimmy a moment to overcome his dazed expression.

"Ok, I better get back now," he replied wryly.

"Thanks; _babe_." Her grinning appearance read more than one emotion and more than one motive.

Jimmy forced himself gone and Cindy turned around to greet Libby who had accompanied her to Jimmy's yard, but Jimmy never noticed her, too distracted obviously.

"That was quite the smooch you gave poor Jimmy there." she pointed out.

"I pride myself on being the only girl that can make him melt like that."

"Then why are you going through with this if you're confident about your grip on him?"

Cindy laughed. "No, I still think this is a good idea, besides, secretly I know he loves it."

"Loves what?"

"Never mind," she dismissed. It was a Cindy and Jimmy thing. "Now let's test this and see if I did a good enough job."

"You sure had enough time to plant it on his sweater," Libby finished with some eye rolling.

"Shh... it's picking up sounds," Cindy hushed. On her head sat a set of familiar headphones, coincidently they looked exactly like the ones from her science fair project.

"**I swear that girl is up to something more than what appears on the surface**." Jimmy relayed back to Carl.

"It's working!" Cindy exclaimed with excitement.

"You know this ain't ethical do yah girl."

"I know that, now quite or I wont be able to hear anything."

"**Oh well. –Muffling- "Hey the diagnostic seemed to be complete." –Undistinguishable- "Hey Carl, success! The apparatus works. This'll kick Cindy's butt come Friday." **Cindy growled at Jimmy's overinflated confidence.

"What's he saying?" Libby inquired, because there was only one set of headphones and Cindy hogged them.

"Shhhh." Getting annoyed, Cindy pulled the headphones off her head and plugged them into the amp she also brought so they could both hear.

"**I should probably go now. I have to finish my essay for English tomorrow. See you later Jim."**

"Oh no, Carl's down there and he's coming up." Right on time, the elevator shot up and out appeared Mr. Weezer who caught glimpse of the two guilty girls huddled around some electronics in the bush. The girls sheepishly stared back. Cindy subtly pushed the hopefully unseen headphones and amp behind her. Carl walked over.

"Why are you guys still here?"

"Uhh..." Cindy was at loss for words to cover-up her demeanor. "Garden...ing?" she pasted together crudely.

"Oh." The boy stared at them for a whole awkward minute. The girls weren't sure if he believed them or not. He bent down to pick up an object off the ground that neither had noticed before.

"You dropped this." Carl handed them a small garden scoop. Cindy reached out her hand to retrieve the offered tool then smiled like a cheeky little girl caught in the act.

"Thanks."

"See you guys around." Carl spun off to attend his own agenda. The girls gazed at each other in silent amazement.

"Where the heck did..." Libby broke.

"I have no idea, but thank the maker." Cindy wiped the sweat off her nervous brow, still clutching lifesaving object.

"Hey girls, are you here to see Jimmy?" Judy, Mrs. Neutron, emerged from nowhere.

Totally unprepared for a second disruption, hardly even gotten over the first, Libby refluxed a surprised greeting for Mrs. Neutron.

"Oh you girls found my shovel! I've been looking for it. I haven't been able to weed without it." Mrs. Neutron picked up the tool Cindy held unknowingly. "Thanks for finding it. You girls sticking around, I believe Jimmy's down in his lab... I can just let him know your here..."

"No that won't be necessary, Mrs. Neutron," Cindy scrambled to claim her things, "we were just leaving. Have fun weeding," she declared as she and Libbs bolted for their life before anything else could happen.

"Here, let's stop here, the park should be far enough away." Cindy dumped her stuffed and crashed on the bench to reclaim her breath. Libby did the same with her hand resting on her throbbing stomach.

"Well that got my adrenaline running." Libby chuckled. Cindy glared at her, but then let out a nervous chuckle of her own, before long it was hysterics and anyone who had planned on having a nice, quiet, pleasant stroll through the park that hour would've wanted to rethink those plans as the two completely unhinged girls laughed their nervous guts out.

After they got over it, Cindy hooked back up her eavesdropping contraption, hoping the distance would not affect the effectiveness of her new science fair project. For awhile all she could hear was static but the noise cleared up and the unmistakable voice of Jimmy Neutron was once again gracing Cindy's ears.

"He's talking to someone," she revealed to Libby, "but I think it's his dog Goddard."

"**A few more modifications then I'm calling it a day." –Metal clanking- "Ca****n you hand me those pliers, boy? The titanium loop needs to be tighter." –Undistinguishable noise- "The crystal gases are stable as long as they remain inside the orb. I'll have to make it completely impregnable for it to be affective. Hopefully if my calculations are correct the only thing that will be able to damage it enough to crack, shatter or burst which would result in the leakage of its gases is... :toothpaste." **Jimmy sounded a little surprised.** "Hmph," **Jimmy stammered**, "How unassuming. We'll I guess it's not that big of a deal. The fumes contained in the orb aren't harmful. It seems certain toothpastes contain contents that can eat through the molecular structure of the sphere. We'll I'll just work on it later, let's get you some lug nuts boy. **In the background a familiar 'bark, bark' responded back to Jimmy.

"I think he's leaving his lab now." Cindy was in the action of pulling off her headphones when she heard some more noise. "Wait…" **–muffling voices through static- **"Never mind I think he just removed his sweater. That's okay, thanks to that little bit of valuable information he unknowingly shared with us, I think we have this all wrapped up. First we'll have to validate our info to make sure were correct on assuming it applies to his science fair submission, before we can proceed with our plans."

"_Our_ plans? This was _your_ hair-brained scheme." Libby couldn't remember her reasons for agreeing with Cindy to do this in the first place. It was worse than going along on Jimmy's childhood adventures. "You're fortunate your boyfriend talks to himself when he's alone," she retorted since there was no chance of winning Cindy's argument.

"He doesn't talk to himself! ...He talks to his dog." Cindy argued ineffectively. "Now; we know Carl was down there. Maybe he can tell us what that orb thing Jimmy kept mentioning is. You'll have to be the one to do it Libbs; Carl will suspect me since I'm Jimmy's competitor. Besides your approach would more subtle then anything I could do.


	3. Tuesday and Wednesday

The next day at school and sometime during the day, Carl was at his locker trading in old text books for new ones for his next class. Upon shutting the lock door, Libby was right on the other side smiling back at Carl.

"Hey Carl, wassup?"

"Hey Libby."

"I've been looking for you. There's something I wanted to ask." Libby wasn't sure how to approach this. Right now she was still finding her groove on how to handle being sneaky.

Carl didn't know where this was heading, but he hadn't forgotten about the incident of yesterday when he caught Libby in the company of Cindy, _both looking awfully suspicious..._

"You were down in his lab yesterday, right? You were probably helping him on his science fair entry?'

"Yeah," he proceeded cautiously. Carl was never good under pressure. "Yeah he needed me for some tests but I had no idea what they were or what it was he was entering this year. It was to complex for him to explain he said." Carl hoped this answer would suffice; it was truthfully all he knew on the subject and didn't think Libby could obtain any incriminating information from it if that was her aim.

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I can never understand any of Jimmy's technical jargon." She played the chummy I-can-relate card. "Sheen was also telling me about helping Jimmy with his project," she embellished on what Sheen had really told her. "He said his weird '**orb**' thingy project was rather elaborate."

Carl recalled back to yesterday when Jimmy told him he had tested it on Sheen previously.

"Oh yah," he recalled with a chuckle, totally unaware that Libby made up her story. "It is elaborate but remember, I have no idea what it does so don't try." Carl had to get to his next class before he was late. "See you around Libby."

"Now what was that about?" Jimmy thought skeptically, watching Carl bounce to class. By chance, he had been on his own way to class but needed to stop by his locker when he happened on the peculiar conversation. Fortunately Libby hadn't left yet.

"Hey, wait up Libby," Jimmy called out, eyeing her down distrustfully. She was after all a potential accomplice to Cindy.

"What were you discussing with Carl there?"

"You heard?"

"I saw."

"Oh. Well nothing really. Sheen wanted me to tell him about the new… Llamaman vs. Ultra Lord Movie." She lied through her teeth, cursing Cindy all the while for having to tell more lies to cover up others to save her stinkin' butt.

"Then why did he look nervous?"

"Couldn't say, maybe he's worried he won't get tickets in time before it sells out?" she shrugged then prepared to leave when Cindy rounded the corner right into the interrogation. "Hey Cin, I'll see you later for our plans out of town tonight," she winked at her friend then left in a rush.

Cindy noticed her dumbfounded genius friend just standing there not saying a word. "What's up Neutron?" She addressed her boyfriend/adversary without paying too much attention.

"Cindy what is going on? A new 'Llamaman vs. Ultra Lord' movie? That's what Libby just told me."

"I have honestly no clue what you're talking about." The scheming girl snickered, face hidden in her locker, trying to hold it back what she knew by keeping concentrated on getting the correct books.

"You know, you can be very dangerous when you want to be."

"I had no idea."

"I think you do." Jimmy's initial thoughts of an underhanded calculated affair taking place were sailing away and all he could do or think about was his Cindy. Why is it he loved her more when he knew she was up to no good and worse, when he was probably the goal of her secret assassination plot? It was not a question he could find the answer for, but she aroused him when she got like this. Maybe that's why he always looked forward to Retroville's annual science fair, so he could have the privilege of not only witnessing her like this but being her target. It gave him a smug satisfaction. Jimmy grabbed Cindy into an embrace, call it fraternizing with the enemy if you will, but she went along with it and the two began making out in the hall when they should have probably have been getting to class.

"That's what he said." Libby assured her insane best friend. It was the day after Libby's trial run as a detective and the girls had met up at Cindy's house for a final debriefing before the final phase of Cindy's operation was initiated; scheduled for Thursday night.

"Perfect. Okay I have everything all figured out for the perfect sabotage."

Libby stared her friend down, maybe it was wishful thinking to think she would go back now.

"You're really going through with this?"

"You bet! I want Jimmy to stay with me more than anything but I know that if he really has to go, he will, but I'll at least have last minute revenge. It'll give him something to think about while he's off attending some prestigious school." Cindy grabbed her blue-prints. "Toothpaste is our key ingredient. Although I don't know which kind… oh well, we'll just buy one of every kind and we'll need at least three gallons to be enough." The future perpetrator pulled out her saved money for the purchase, checking to see if there was enough.

"I can't believe you want me to pool my hard earned money to buy three gallons of TOOTHPASTE," Libby cried. Reluctantly she had to hand Cindy the cash she'd been hording. It was a sight too gruesome to witness so she looked the other way with a final farewell. "Goodbye new CD's."

"Let's not be overdramatic, it's for a good cause. Now let's go."

"Wait, since you've altered your entry this year, what are _you_ going to give the judges this year?"

"Oh, I'll still enter in the prototype headphones. They judge alphabetically, they'll be doing Jimmy's before they do mine. Now let's get going."

It was later testified by local shoppers that on Wednesday evening an eccentric duo, camouflaged in pink and black, entered the local drug mart, literally assaulting cashiers and threatening innocent bystanders for assistance in purchasing and bagging gallons of: toothpaste. The bizarre spectacle, accounted by those innocent eyewitnesses, say, judging by the duo's attire, the two were likely to have been some very determined but unconventional girls.


	4. Thursday

"Hey Jimbo, you won't believe this thing in the paper this morning," Mr. Neutron began ranting while enjoying his sugar-booger's excellent pancakes.

Jimmy grabbed a bagel from the table in haste and ripped a bite. "Not now dad, I gotta get going. It's the day before science fair judging, haveta get my project assembled at the school and guard it before Cindy gets there."

Mrs. Neutron begged for her son to stay at the breakfast table a little longer so they could have a nice family brunch together. "Wait honey, a nutritious breakfast will do a growing genius some good."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Mom, I'm a grown adult now." In his hurried state he dashed out, leaving nothing but goodbye left in his once occupied space.

Carl caught Jimmy on the rush off to school.

"Hey, you off to school, Jimmy?" Carl ran up to walk with his friend.

"Yeah, it's time to get this year's winning entry all sat up." Carl looked around for what he remembered seeing in Jimmy's lab but all he carried was his back pack over his jacket. "Well I couldn't possibly bring it all in one piece out in the open where Cindy is surely to see it and have a chance at wrecking it. I stored it in my hypercube." Suddenly recalling yesterday, Jimmy stopped Carl in his tracks.

"Hey Carl, are you excited about the 'Llamaman vs. Ultralord' movie?" He watched all signs in Carl's face for clues.

The accused responded with a dumbfounded expression. "I never heard about it."

Jimmy took a moment to process. Then rightly concluded it, topped off with wryly smile, "I guess that answers my question," then started on his way again on his skateboard (Neutronically enhanced of course) without giving Carl an explanation.

"Ah, Jimmy, back for one last year?" Principle White, the principle of Jimmy and his gang's school, greeted after observing Jimmy setting up his always impressive submission(s). The annual Retroville Science Fair has always been held at the three select schools; Lindberg Elementary, Retroville Jr. High and Lindberg High. Depending on what a challenger's grade level was, the three schools held the three separate divisions and a student would enter the designated one in their grade. The Lindberg High division has always been the most spirited and challenging one. For its reputation (which Jimmy and Cindy have unquestionably contributed too) many representatives from schools do, as suspected, secretly collect to observe potential applicants for their school's scholarships. "Looks very impressive, Mr. Neutron."

"Thank you Principal White," while attaching the correct gears and pulling out more components from his hypercube. The principle hadn't the slightest idea of what any of it was but was polite just the same. Near judging time, he would hobnob with the other judges and pretend he could comprehend.

"I don't see your friend's, Cindy's, submission yet. She is entering again this year, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder," Jimmy replied dryly. He suspected Cindy hadn't arrived yet because she was busy making designs on how to ruin his own project.

"Oh there she is," turning away to leave the boy genius, to greet the other challenger. Surprised Jimmy turned his body around to see. He witnessed his inept principle and the hazardous 'girl genius', sharing an ordinary conversation. Cindy wasn't acting out of place in the slightest; she didn't seem up to anything underhanded. It worried him and now she was walking over to him.

Cindy put up her best innocent girl front. "How's it coming along?"

Jimmy couldn't help smirking, but at least tried to stand his ground by staying on task. "Cindy, it seems every time I've been meeting up with you lately, you've been scheming on the sly."

"You can't prove it."

"No, but I can speculate," "You know you can't win now, I've got my entry here all safe and intact. They lock the doors to protect the submissions you know."

"Duh, I know that."

Jimmy rolled his eyes to go along with his grin. "Of course you do," he acknowledged.

"So since you admit I'm harmless, why not agree to let me help you out with that... uhh..." (Cindy still wasn't sure what it was she was going to attempt sabotage on),"…thing," she settled.

"You're kidding?" he gawked. "Being a genius doesn't mean I'm blind to the obvious. Besides, why aren't you working on your own submission?" Jim examined the room, "Where is your submission?"

"Its right here," she pulled out her headphones from her shoulder bag. She gave him the impression she was going to hand them over for him to examine. He thought so too, but she yanked them away before than. "Nuh uh. You won't let me see your gizmo so you don't get to see these. You'll just have to wait until after they award me with my trophy."

To her surprise, he agreed. "Your right, it _would_ be unfair of you to share that. I'll just have to wait I guess." Cindy glared at her smart-alecky boyfriend.

"Your loss. I bet you're just dying to analyze the winning science fair project," she dangled. Unfortunately in her little act of temptation, the head phones swung to close to a certain bugging device and caused a brief high-pitched wine.

Jimmy shrieked, clutching his unfortunate exposed ears. "Ahh, what was that?" Cindy's cocky smile turned instant remorse by the sudden accident. Only she knew what caused the irritation so she tucked the headphones back in, hoping Jimmy wouldn't make a connection.

"Probably the stage manager adjusting the mic over there," the culprit pointed. Jimmy didn't take notice that Cindy was screaming guilty, the pain in his ears was enough of a distraction. "Well I got to go now, see you around," she backed away from the scene of the crime.

It wasn't her plan to trade in her project for a chance to get a hold of Jimmy's. Cindy just felt like making a little conversation, bad move however. Hopefully it would not affect her plans for tonight, which involved her stowing away in the gymnasium wearing night camo' to get passed the lock doors. Libby would tag along to assist but Cindy insisted on doing all the dirty, set up work herself. A role Libby didn't fight too hard over. So it was planned and the girls somehow found a place they could hide-out in, to only emerge that evening.

"It's that one, I saw Jimmy working on it." Cindy headed over to the awesome entry. "It really is incredible; to bad I'm going to sabotage it," she thought evilly.

"Where's that orb thing Carl and Jimmy talked about?"

Cindy examined the device and settled that it must be the helmet-y thing. "It looks to fit the description," Cindy suggested. "Let's get cracking." Out she pulled all the elements, including toothpaste, buckets, clear bags, wires, extension cords, alligator clips, tools and anything else they would need for this trap to be perfect and completely undetectable. Helping out with Jimmy down in the lab so often, taught her a lot about the intricacy of his work. She picked up on his lingo and much useful information that she was now going to use against him. After three long hours the girls were finished. It was a trial for Libby; she kept wanting too doze of, opposed to Cindy who was alive and alert the entire time (she was very determined). Cindy crept down her ladder, to see what she had accomplished from a nice, frontal view.

"Would you look at our masterpiece," arms stretched out in pride. Libby shrugged indifferently, too tired to care.

"I can't see how you can be proud of a trap that's going to wreck Jimmy's chances of a future."

"Nonsense, this will have the littlest impact. I can grantee it," she pledged. "I'm sure if he wasn't the victim here, he too could appreciate the craftsmanship of my work," nodded Cindy. "The only thing left to do is set the timer, but I can't do that until tomorrow. I couldn't find one at the store that didn't tick so I'll have to start it as close as possible to judging time.

"Whatever you say," wiping the gunk off her black designer outfit. "Now, how do we leave?"

Yes indeed, Cindy could plan and execute the craftiest of plans but was too busy to have ever thought of the obvious.

"That's a good question Libbs," Cindy laughed nervously. Libby was none too pleased.

"You don't mean we have to spend the whole night here!" Libby cornered her scattered brained friend.

"Well…", "…I didn't get that far, but at least the construction went like clockwork," she offered up fruitlessly, trying to make-up for the significant hindsight.

After a while of attempting to find a way out, the girls had no choice but to crash down next to other entries for the night. By morning when the school opened early and the doorman opened up the school doors, the groggy, teenaged girls snuck out when no one was looking. Although some citizens took notice of the two masked prowlers and were convinced it was another sighting of the notorious 'chicks n' black'.


	5. Friday Part 1

Friday morning and the potent smell of disruption and destiny hung in the air. Everybody had their own plans and tasks to conquer for the day. Some well-organized, other's more disorderly. It was going to be a big day for the famous boy genius of Retroville for sure, little did he know.

Libby at least had some consolation for putting up with Cindy's escapades all week, Sheen was returning from Mexico that afternoon. After the events of last night, Libby wasn't around to be seen, she was more than likely preparing for his return. For Cindy, a little shut-eye was needed and then perhaps a hot shower to scrub off all the camouflage paint that covered her face. Or maybe shower first then sleep…? It didn't matter, as long as she had the judging time to look forward too, she was satisfied.

"Good luck today with your Science Fair competition honey."

"You're a shoe in for winner, Jimbo, with that big, sciencey brain of yours."

"Yeah thanks dad," Jimmy responded halfheartedly to himself.

"Be sure to look out on your way to school sweetie, prowlers have been spotted in the area," Mrs. Neutron warned.

"The 'chick's n' black' strike again!" Jimmy's ridiculous dad let out. Jimmy dismissed whatever nonsense his dad rambled about and headed out the door to leave for school once again.

He was one of the first to arrive. He came early so Cindy couldn't arrive before him. School never ran classes on the Friday of Science Fair Week so most everybody had the day off. After an hour of waiting, it was becoming desperate that Jimmy get to a bathroom, and fortunately Carl showed up just in time.

"Hey Carl, glad you showed up for support. I really need to use the bathroom; can you stay here with my jacket and guard my entry?"

"Sure, no problem Jim," Carl agreed and took Jimmy's place. But Cindy had shown up now and it was time for her to set the timer, but she needed Carl distracted.

"Carl! I've been looking all over for you… Your mom's looking for you it seems you forgot that 'thing' you need." Carl became panicked and hurried outside with Jimmy's jacket in hand looking for his mom, but not before asking Cindy to take his place and guard Jimmy's machine. Of course she agreed. Moments later, but too late, Jimmy came back from his trip to the bathroom.

"Not you again—Hey where's Carl! I thought I told him to stay here and guard my booth?" Cindy looked the other way. Distrustful, Jimmy gave a quick look over his apparatus, checking for Cindy prints. "Okay miss disaster, I think it's better if you sat up your booth waaaay over there," he settled while taking hold of her shoulders and gently scooting her away. Cindy left at his will but as the wiser. Off behind her, she heard Jimmy complaining that now his jacket was missing.

It was nearing the hour and for appearance sake Cindy brought what was originally her entry for that year. She set up her booth far enough away from Jimmy's and waited with anticipation. She couldn't wait. The judges had begun making their rounds evaluating. While Cindy was in her little fantasy world, dreaming of her approaching revenge, her headphones suddenly began picking up static, then sounds.

"**I find its better when the students don't know. They aren't under pressure to impress. This way I can observe them as they are." **

"**We'll I'm very glad you could come all the way out here just to see our prized student, Mr. Talegate." **By now the static had grown loud enough to catch Cindy's attention.

"What the..? Where's this transmission coming from?" She placed the headphones on her head to hear better.

"**If he****'s everything you say he is, then it will be Harvard University that is privileged to have **_**him**_** come stay and study with **_**us**_**." –Small chuckle- **

"**Yes indeed. He's a very delightful, polite young man. Not to mention brilliant." ****-Chuckling-**

The mysterious conversation had Cindy really hooked. She determined one of the voices was their portly Principal, Mr. White. The judges were now close at hand to evaluating Jimmy's booth.

"**It's about time they get to his booth now. I can assure you James will have something that will be very impressing."****  
**

"**I can't wait to see. And **_**I **_**assure you, that when Mr. Neutron comes to attend us in the fall he will have nothing but the best. He will be able to continue his experimentations as he does here but in a better environment for it, more resources, and in the surrounding of other intelligent students to feed that active mind of his. I have no doubt he will accept our invitation." **

Cindy slowly pulled off the headphones. She was completely silent and her face was frozen in shock. She could feel herself filling up with instant remorse from what she had the gall to do.

_I can't believe it! Ji__mmy had the chance to attend Harvard and I was actually trying to stop him? What kind of person am I? And I actually had the audacity to call myself his girlfriend. I don't deserve the right to __**be**__ his girlfriend! I'm awful._

Cindy was losing herself in her thoughts when the two men she had overheard on the transmitting headphones entered the gymnasium to attend the judging of Jimmy's entry. Luckily good sense kicked in and she wasn't going to waste a moment to try and stop the calamity.

"No Jimmy, don't! I booby-trapped it, It's a sabotage!" the panicking Cindy shrieked while running over. It was too late, James had already started it up, but he caught Cynthia's words and valiantly pushed the crowded judges away. Something ignited and a messy explosion of toothpaste and such splashed everywhere. Jimmy's machine threw a conniption which released some noxious smelling fumes. Most everyone cleared the room to get out for fresh air. When the gas finally cleared, the only ones left standing after the episode were the judges the principal and victim & culprit. It wasn't a pretty sight. Nobody said a word for a full three minutes after. Then one angry innocent bystander broke the silence.

"That was the worst display… I can't even… James Isaac Neutron you are here by relieved from any rested hope on attending our school. Harvard is terminating your accepted application to our University." Mr. Talegate didn't bother with saying anything else and walked out in a huff. Cindy was going to apologize before that Talegate guy spoke but now she was too depressed to say anything else at all. Jimmy didn't have any words either. He was too disappointed and a little upset with Cindy to say much, but her expressed pain did not escape his notice and that only made him feel worse. He actually wanted to comfort her more than he wanted to scold. It was awkward silence with Cindy wanting to be buried and Jimmy under the spot light. Principal White only crossed his arms and looked intently at Jimmy/Cindy with disapproval. One of the men in the crowd that was pushed to semi-safety by Jimmy inched over to the principal and whispered a few words in his ear. The principal leaned over to heed the private words then nodded in compliance to a request the whispering man had.

"James Neutron, This man here would like to have word with you in private." He pointed out to the girl that she had to leave. Cindy gazed sympathetically at her betrayed boyfriend for reassurance that she would be alright, that he would be alright. Jimmy assured her with his eyes that it would be ok for her to leave. Cindy left with her head lowered, looking back only once, before closing the doors.

"Cindy what happened in there? Did something go wrong with your booby-trap? Did it go as planned? I just came from home and now everyone out here seems too been talking about it."

"I don't want to talk about it," Cindy sank. Libby understood. She didn't have to hear it from her to know it was a disastrous mistake. It was written all over her face and she figured her best friend could do with more of a hug than questions as to why.

Before hearing what he knew was going to be said, Jimmy began first by wiping off some major globs of toothpaste that was smeared all over him and his red t-shirt. But it was a fruitless task without having a complete bath and something to get rid of the overpowering smell from the minty flavoring.

"Before you say what you have to say, please I know I'm entirely responsible. Please don't blame any of this on that girl, she didn't mean any harm. I can swear to it. Hold me entirely responsible," Jimmy pleaded.

"Noble and selfless," honored the man. Jimmy gazed up, completely perplexed.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would we ever blame you? You are altruistic individual James Neutron. From other accounts that I've heard about you and from what I've witnessed today, I understand that that's just one of the many envious qualities you possess.

"Thank you sir, but I still don't understand. Who are you exactly?"

"His name is Timothy Alcorn, a representative from the National Aeronautics and Space Administration," Principal White declared.

Jimmy's eye's bulged. "N.A.S.A.?"

"That's right," he smiled in confirmation. "I was invited to attend this science fair event. I was told it was very famous," he winked, "and notorious for two very lively well known kids that compete passionately to win every year. I also understand that one of those two is your girlfriend."

Jimmy blushed. "She's a very passionate person herself," he avowed.

"So that is why I'm not judging him or her for this 'event' too strongly. I like to see brilliant kids not wasting their talents but exercising them and expressing their selves in creative ways. Besides it's all around town that you two agree to this kind of competition every year. But I also realize something went wrong here today and let me say first hand that I'm sorry you lost that chance to attend Harvard."

It was too late to do anything about it now. Jimmy just shrugged sympathetically. "Thanks, but It doesn't really matter."

"No it does matter, don't kid yourself. But I guess it's a good thing it happened the way it did because now I have the chance to snatch up what they were so blind to see in you." "Jimmy Neutron," he began officially, "we could use a brilliant mind like yours at our administration," and out Mr. Alcorn reached his hand for an honored handshake.

Jimmy returned the shake; unsure. "You could, but why? You don't even know what I built for this year's fair."

"It is, well, was, a _, correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I recognize the _ in the _ area. It's very impressive, especially for a prototype built by an even more impressive eighteen yr. old."

Jimmy's heart began to fill back up again. The color started to finally return to his face.

"Thank you, but I have to admit, this is not my best work. I didn't feel too much this year like putting something new together so I had to pull this off a shelf of abandoned inventions."

"I see," Mr. Alcorn chuckled. "Still, I'm very impressed so let's talk about establishing you at NASA headquarters. That is, if it is your wish that you should join our team. We'd put you in the astrophysics department?" he coaxed.

"Oh wow, It's always been my dream to be an astrophysicist," Jimmy shared, "but don't you think it's important that I study a while before I think of a career there?"

"I do. What were your plans?"

"Well… the ones I had planned… fell through." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Right," Mr. Alcorn understood.

Mr. White saw his queue to step in. "That reminds be Jimmy. I received a call from University of Texas this morning. Their down a physics professor and need a replacement for a year or two. Knowing you were an expert in the field of advanced physics I told them about you as a student here who could be more than capable of handling the job. I was going to wait until after the judging to tell you because I knew there were others coming here to offer you scholarships to their schools. I wanted you to have the choice to choose between which, first."

"Really? University of Texas is where Cindy is going," Jimmy realized, holding that thought.

"You know, we accept applicants from UOT all the time," smiled the NASA rep, seeing the potential in this new development. "We find they get the education they need there, studying in our offered courses."

"I could teach physics but I can study as a student," announced the teen genius, likening the idea very well.

"What do you say? Two years at UOT then join our team?"

Jimmy drew a huge smile "Agreed," shaking Mr. Alcorn's hand in resolution. It was all smiles between the three men.

"Wait. How much did UOT say it would pay for a professor position, Mr. White?"

"_ a month."

Jimmy was satisfied. "Well that will be more than enough for intuition and…" Jimmy stopped and blushed when he realized he almost shared his secret.

"Something else you're interested in?" inquired Mr. Alcorn.

"Yeah. Don't worry; I'm going to take care of it." Neither man understood what he was talking about but that was alright. Things ended well today and it was now a time of celebration.

"Well Jimmy, we look forward to the day. I have to be on my way now. I think I'll have to take a few baths to get this minty smell out," he chuckled in good humor. "And thank your girlfriend for me. Without her creative mind, NASA would not have the pleasure of expecting you to our administration."

"I still can't figure out how she managed it."

"_She's one imaginative gal. I think you__'ll do well for each other,"_ was the last thought that he shared and after that, Mr. Alcorn was on his way. The last thing that was heard from him was the word 'toothpaste', followed by a humored mind that simply couldn't comprehend why of all sabotaging substances, why something as absurd as toothpaste?

It was now time for Jimmy to go out to his girlfriend for some much deserved comforting.

"We'll talk about clean up later Jimmy."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." And James left eagerly on his way.


	6. Friday Part 2 End

Jimmy walked over to a lonely girl who sat nervously on an unoccupied bench. By the looks of it she was a wreck.

_Maybe a little humor to start out will __ease the situation_. "How's my criminal mastermind?" he teased lovingly.

"Jimmy!" Cindy spun around in a whirl and latched onto Jimmy with a ferocious hug. "Jimmy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know why, I don't know why I could have done something so awful," she confessed, but Jimmy only held her closer. "Why aren't you angry and upset with me?"

"The science fair is over; the time for hostility is passed now. I'm here now as your boyfriend again, not as an enemy." Cindy did cry at this. It would be a lie to say she was too tough for such an activity. There was no possible way she could've held back her tears now. And Jimmy just let them soak right into his plastered t-shirt. Then he looked at her and pushed back any escaping hairs on her head, only to have that disheveled head rest on his shoulder afterwards. He just lent his own head on hers while he rubbed her back and right arm, keeping a forward gaze. After enough of a recuperation time, Cindy had the courage to talk normally again.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but since I've got to be responsible for my actions; what did they want to talk to you about?" she pleaded with hungry eyes.

"Well," he began, not caring to move out of place. "The guy that wanted to talk to me happened to be a representative from NASA. His name was Tim Alcorn and he wanted to offer me a future at NASA."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious."

Jimmy definitely noticed the change in Cindy's voice. It was the unmistakable presence of hope. Hope that all was not lost.

"Did you accept? Is that where you're going to go after school in the fall?" she asked very enthused.

"Nope."

"No?"

"Nope," he repeated. Cindy once thrilled expression twisted. She couldn't possibly understand why he would refuse. When she realized he wasn't saying anything as to why, she continued.

"But why?"

"Because. I'm not ready to go yet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking I need to get some collage education in first." Jimmy's hidden excitement began leaking through his serious face. He didn't want to give it all away at once; first he wanted to have some revenge.

"But where? I ruined Harvard for you."

"Well I'm thinking…" he looked back up, the smile fighting its way to be center stage on his face."…University of Texas will do just fine for me." _Here it comes. _Jimmy prepared himself.

"WHAT!"

Jimmy had to plug his ears to protect them from the excited Cindy, they hadn't quite recovered yet.

"Maybe I should explain?"

"PLEASE!"

Jimmy chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell you all that happened." Jimmy gave Cindy a thorough explanation to everything that went on inside the gym while she was outside pacing frantically. After hearing the news, Cindy was all over him in congratulations and I'm-so-proud-of-you, kisses.

"I couldn't ask for a better ending to my disaster of a day. I'm still sorry I completely wrecked whatever it was you were working on."

"That's alright. I don't miss it. To be honest, I didn't give you a fair contest. I entered in an old invention. My mind was in too many places to think of something new."

"I guess I'll let you get away with it this year," she jokingly punched him on the shoulder.

"Now that we can attend university together, we can enter in their competitions."

Cindy didn't feel she deserved this good of an ending, If it hadn't been for the representative from NASA, things would never have come together as good as they were looking. "Jimmy, I should never have tried to run from my problems. I was hiding my fear by investing myself in a futile attempt to keep you with me. I know now that was a stupid way to go about it. Please, can you forgive me?"

"I already have."

"Then please say so."

"Okay, Cindy Vortex, I forgive you," he squeezed.

"And I should've let you talk to me about what was on your mind. It would have saved me a lot of money." She thought about the toothpaste.

"I forgive you for that too. Wait,-money?"

"Never mind," she grinned.

Jimmy just accepted her vagueness. "Okay," and smiled. He was physically and mentally very content.

"I love you, James Neutron." Cindy closed her eyes shut, with her face still pressed to his chest, never wanting him to let go.

James looked down tenderly. It was the right time.

"So I guess I'm going to be your new Professor, how you feel about the name Neutron to look forward too?"

"What, 'Professor Neutron'? Well, I don't think you'll be _my_ professor. I'm studying different courses than you."

"No, that's not what I meant. Let me rephrase. How do you feel about the name… Cynthia Neutron?"

Not a word.

Not a shift.

Not a breath.

Only her steady heart beating, which was now steadily speeding up.

Cindy forced herself upright. She stared him right in the eyes. "Jimmy? Are you asking me to marry you?" she studied, motionless, in complete disbelieve.

"I am," he confirmed. Jimmy got down off the bench, knelt down on one knee, picked up her soft, delicate hand and placed on it the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and said: "Cynthia Aurora Vortex, will you be my wife? I know now that I never want to be separated from you."

She didn't move.

"Jimmy…James… I will. I definitely will. I will." It was the most certain, passionate declaration she'd ever proclaimed.

"Really?" Jimmy cried, this time his turn to be the disbelieving one.

"Does quantum theory's uncertainty principle state that the movement of single particles can never be accurately measured, because speed and position can not be simultaneously assessed with any degree of assurance?"

"Yes?"

"Then I am accepting your proposal," she beamed brightly.

The newly engaged pair pulled each other in for the tightest embrace they have ever experienced because now it was a new and deeper relationship that could not be matched to anything else they had pervious.

"I love you, Cynthia."

"Right back at you, Nerdtron," she squeezed.

"Nerdtron?" Jimmy pulled away. "I haven't heard that in a long time."

"I was saving it for a special occasion."

Jimmy kissed her passionately on the lips. _Cindy was going to love being Mrs. Neutron._

"Jimmy, I know this may sound corny but... why do you love me?"

The unexpected question caught him off guard. Jimmy gazed back at her, after the kiss, as if she asked the most obvious question in the world. "Why?" he asked, perplexed. "I love you because you inspire me to be confident in who I am."

"I do that?"

"Since you first professed you loved me," the teen genius assured.

She smiled warmly. "Jimmy I want you to know that _I_ love you because you challenge me to levels I thought I could never achieve." Trying to act cute, but coming across more as mischievous, she fluttered her eyes and melded her hands together to one side of her lap, in a cute display of affection. Following, she used one hand to cup his chin in place while she sneaked a quick kiss on his cheek. It was the only 'thank you' she could delivered that she felt he would enjoy the most.

It helped and relieved Jimmy to know that he had been doing something good for her. He always felt that she was the one that helped him. "That's good to know," he blushed back, glancing at her wryly and gently holding the cheek she touched. The exciting tingle of her absent lips lingered on his rosy skin.

"By the way, where did you get this ring?" She held out her hand, admiring its beauty which was really the remarkable stone that was the ring's centerpiece. "I've never seen a stone like it."

"That's because it's not a real stone. I made it. It's the work of crystal gases interacting inside that minuscule glass orb, which causes the display of the varying colors. I encased them in the sphere, and then topped it off by mounting it to the slender titanium ring. It took a lot of effort to form and seal the gases. I had to soak certain crystals in liquids to get the desired colors. It's my own concept and design. It was intended as a birthday gift but it fits the occasion. I thought you deserved something more unique then anything I could find for you."

"You're kidding? What a lot of work. It's extremely beautiful, I love it and I love it all the more now that I know you slaved to make it for me," Cindy winked.

"Now if you could only begrudge me an answer to one little burning question that I have."

"Sure," Cindy agreed, without thinking over the consequences.

"Why toothpaste?" Just in case Cindy had forgotten the sticky incident, he plucked his shirt out for her to see as proof.

"Uh, how about I leave that for another day?" Cindy hastily stood up to run.

"Nu huh, I want an explanation." The minty fresh boy insisted, plucking her back by the material of her shirt.

It was now Cindy's turn to come clean and she professed to him all her underhanded deeds she and Libby committed that week.

"_You_ were the notorious gang that people have been pestering me about all week?" Cindy nodded her head, not sure how he was going to react.

"Ahah, ahahahahaha! I don't believe it!" Jimmy wiped a tear from his eye. "That's incredible. I think you mistook the ring I was making for you as my science fair entry."

Now just realizing that the 'orb' thing he mentioned before was the small little gem on her finger, Cindy slapped herself in the head for making such a mistake.

"You know I honestly have to credit you for such a good job on the booby-trap. You had me believing for a little while that I wasn't going to be facing any difficulties from you this year. He rubbed her scheming head like she was his pet. "Glad to see I was wrong." Cindy didn't know if she felt foolish or proud of herself, but their intimacy was soon going to be broken. Carl was heading toward them.

"Hey Jimmy!" finally getting back from Cindy's diversion.

"Hi Carl! Where did you go? I thought you said you going to guard my machine?"

"I was, but Cindy told me my mom was looking for me so she said she'd take my place and guard it for you. By the way I _went_ home only to find that my mom had been there the whole time, Miss Cin-dy Vor-tex." Carl had a mind to chew Cindy out, but something more intriguing caught his eye, "What's that white stuff all over your clothes Jim?"

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Astronaut food, Carl."

"Hmm, smells like toothpaste to me," *sniff, sniff* "with Sodium fluoride." Carl had a talent to pick up active ingredients in cleaning agents. A trait he picked up from his very neurotic family.

Two other familiar voices then called out to the group. "Jimmy! Cindy!"

"Sheen!" the trio shouted in unison.

"Hi guys. I'm back from Mexico."

"Sorry I had to leave Cindy; I wanted to pick Sheen up at the airport."

"That's alright Libbs."

"Judging by the scene we've seemed to have intruded on, I'd say everything has turned ok?" Libby questioned her girlfriend. Cindy replied with a wink, affirming that it had turned out all ok, slightly tilting her ringed finger for only her to see. Libby gasped but didn't say a word.

Sheen was just noticing the peculiarity of Jimmy and Cindy's attire. "Whoa, did I miss something here?"

"It's a really long story, although I don't think I know the complete ending." She smiled to her blond friend with quizzical eyebrows. "But how about I tell you all about it at the Candy Bar, my treat?"

"Libby I drained you of all your money, remember?"

Libby remembered the unfortunate history. "Oh yah. Sorry Sheen, I had hoped to treat you."

Jimmy raised his eyebrow; "Again with the money thing_…" _he pondered_._ "We'll how about on me, everyone? It'll be in honor of Sheen's return and Cindy's… birthday," he smiled affectionately at her. To announce their engagement was for another time.

"That's not until next Saturday."

"Close enough. My treat everyone."

"Thanks Jimmy, I could sure go for a Purple Flurp soda, they don't sell them down In Mexico.

Libby and Sheen began walking "…And I can tell you all about Cindy's crazy escapades," Libby added to the occasion.

Cindy and Jimmy got up too.

"You coming along Carl?" Cindy hoped. Having to come clean for Jimmy made her also want to ease the rest of her conscience by making up to her credulous friend for taking advantage of him.

"Yeah I'll be right there. I accidently dropped Jimmy's jacket over by the gymnasium entrance, I'll just go get it quickly first. Sorry Jimmy, I was in a rush earlier."

"Thanks Carl."

The two waited for Carl to come back. Soon it was off to the ol' Candy bar with them all. The beautiful, evening sunset reflected their carefree spirits. But the most beautiful contented sight of all was the romantic embrace of James Neutron and Cynthia Vortex; as was, walking together arm in arm. Hopefully it would be a happy yet, never dull, future for them both.

"Cindy, hold up a sec. I think I'm going to take a quick detour to the shower first. This stuff is really starting to sting."

Amused, Cindy had to agree. "Yah I think your right Nerdtron." Cindy looked down at herself, noticing her bleached clothing as well. "I think I'll do the same." She and Jimmy shared a hearty laugh.

"Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away"

-Lyrics credited to Beyonce Knowles

The End.

Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story. I hope it was enjoyable and true to the characters. Regarding the lyrics at the end, I admit I'm really a hypocrite. I always detest song fics' because I feel I can't enjoy the story without having to listen to someone's musical preference. Yet, as I was writing the ending to my story I had discovered the new song 'Halo' by Beyonce Knowles. I couldn't help listening to it over and over again and it may have influenced the tenderness I wrote in at the end. When I was finished my story I realized the lyrics had an uncanny fit to Cindy's actions and feelings. So I decided that at the end of the story it needed to end with the lyrics. Hopefully if you enjoy the song as well, it will add to the story, but just the same it can be read without them. Still, I think it fits to a perfect T.

And another note, I have no idea if there even is a University of Texas. It is a fictional place in my story. If the school really does exist, and it probably does, in my story it's made out to be an excellent school and if you could do no better then UOT, your still doing amazingly great.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. **


End file.
